


City Lights

by randomcannedcheese



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcannedcheese/pseuds/randomcannedcheese
Summary: With their performance over for the night and the city below them coming to life, Noodle decides they want to go exploring. While 2D and Murdoc don’t think this is a good idea, Russel has other plans.





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stayinxalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayinxalive/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for my good friend Ree! They are so wonderful and kind, I wouldn't be where I am without them. Happy Birthday Ree!
> 
> Side note, Noodle uses the pronouns they/them in this fic.

It was honestly too late for any little kid to still be up, but Russel knew just by looking at Noodle’s face that they weren’t going to sleep anytime soon. Being on tour was exciting, visiting big cities was exciting, the fast-paced atmosphere they had been surrounded by the past few days was exciting. The night’s performance had gone well and had drained everyone else, but Noodle was still full of energy.

When they suddenly lunged up onto the bed, Russel stopped worrying about trying to get them to go to sleep and started worrying more about room repairs and damage costs. For a ten-year-old Noodle was surprisingly strong.

“What is it, kid? Need to go burn off some steam?” Russel smiled as he spoke, Del’s mom used to say this before pushing all the kids out the door to run around outside.

“Lights, Russel-san, lights!” Noodle started jumping on the bed, their head nearly hitting the ceiling each time, but quickly gave this up on this in favor of just running at the glass door and pressing their face to it. Russel walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

Below them was the city. From how high the room was - being in the band did have its perks - the rush of traffic and the glow of the signs seemed to blur together. It was enchanting, seeing life from such a different point of view.

“Russel-san. See lights?” There were street lights lining the road, strings of lights along buildings, neon signs glowing brightly in the otherwise dark night.

“Yeah, I see’em kid. They beautiful.”

“No. See lights? Down?” Noodle pointed to the sidewalk, where a small but steady stream of people flowed.

“Oh, you want to go down there to see the lights from the sidewalk?”

“Hai.”

“We’re not going down there tonight.” Murdoc’s sudden interruption had them both turning to face the other band members. The bass player stood at the entrance of the door, having just gotten back from speaking to the production crew about their next performance. 2D stood behind him looking worse for wear.

“We’ve all had a long night, we need to rest up before the gig tomorrow.”

“But lights?”

“No, we need to go to sleep. If you’re too tired to play tomorrow we’re going to be screwed. A lot of people have paid to see us preform, we need to be ready.”

The slight wobble of Noodle’s lip had 2D rushing to comfort them, kneeling down so they were face to face.

“How about we go see the lights tomorrow morning Noodle? How does that sound? We could all to together after a good night’s sleep.”

“Lights will be gone!”

“Noodle, sweetie, please. We all need to go to sleep. We’re tired.” A few tears threatened to fall from Noodle’s eyes and 2D looked about a second away from crying himself. Murdoc stood behind them, his frown slowly growing.

Russel could see the train wreck coming and finally decided to intervene. He picked up Noodle, swung them into his arms, and walked for the door.

“We’ll be back in an hour guys. Don’t wait up.” He didn’t wait for a response before leaving.

Once the door was closed, Russel put Noodle down, accepted their small hand in his and walked them towards the elevator. They wiped their face with their sleeve, getting rid of the few tears that had almost made an appearance before smiling up at Russel.

“Ready to see those lights kid?”

“Hai.”

“Alright, let’s do this.” The elevator arrived at that moment. Each floor brought Noodle closer to the city streets and their growing excitement reflected this. By the time the elevator stopped they were practically bouncing. The doors opened, and they shot out into the lobby immediately, pulling Russel along behind them.

“This way Russel-san! Lights this way!”

“Alright, alright. I’m coming. No need to rush. The lights will still be there if we take a few seconds longer.” Noodle didn’t bother to listen as they dragged Russel out into the sidewalk. All around them were sparkling lights, reflecting off of windows and shiny cars. The people walking by didn’t seem to notice but Noodle was in awe, their mouth open and their head turning in an attempt to take it all in.

“Hey Noodle. How about I give you a piggy back ride? That way you can get closer to the lights? See them a little better?” This would also allow Russel to make sure they were safe on such a busy walkway, but they didn’t need to know that part.

“Hai! Ride!” Russel leaned down, let Noodle climb on his back, then stood back up and started walking. Noodle spent the first half hour excited, pointing out interesting sights, talking loudly in Russel’s ear in a mix of English and Japanese that he couldn’t quite understand. After a while, though, Noodle started to calm down. They rested their chin on Russel’s shoulder, still looking around but not bothering to talk anymore.

Russel kept walking, wandering away from the crowded areas and onto a quieter street. Lamps lined the sidewalk, the light they cast was a soft yellow that gave the entire space a comforting glow. They continued in silence, watching the gentle flicker of the lights, letting it calm them after an eventful day, and enjoying each other’s company.

They would go back to the hotel room eventually. Murdoc would chew Russel out for leaving with Noodle, 2D might get involved if he was still awake at that point, Noodle would sleep easy that night, lulled by the rhythm of Russel’s even steps and Russel would smile at all of this, letting the sense of belonging wash over him.

These people, however energetic, crazed, angry, childish, goofy, upsetting, oblivious, or downright annoying, were his friends. And they couldn’t know it - not with the complete lack of communication that plagued all of them - but the group of walking human disasters gave Russel something he never thought he would have again, a family. As he considered this, Russel thought back to an old saying “Home is where the heart is.” If that was the case, he would always be home when surrounded by his bandmates. When he turned his head to look at Noodle, saw their droopy eyes and content smile, he couldn’t help but grin. If moments like this were part of the deal, Russel knew handing his heart over to this group was the best choice he ever made.


End file.
